


Ration Blocks

by squireofgeekdom



Series: The Jacket Squad [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stormtroopers don't exactly get variety in the way of food. Poe's out to change that for Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ration Blocks

The corridors are dark and empty. His squadron has vanished, and his own footfalls echo off the walls, too loud - there is someone he is missing, he doesn’t know where, and the corridors are too dark to see anything and -

Something smells good. Tantalizing, delicious, just out of reach -

He wakes up. 

Someone else is breathing quietly in the room, and for a moment he’s afraid that he’s back in his barracks, that the past few days have been a dream, but when he looks over to his side it’s Poe - thank the Force - head nodding against his chest. Two open containers are set aside on the side table, proving to be the source of the mysterious smells. 

Poe shows no signs of waking up, so he pushes himself upright. “Poe? Hey, Poe.”

“Mmmhngh -- Finn!” Poe almost tips over his chair as he wakes up. “Hey - hey, sorry buddy, they told me you were getting out of the bacta tank today, so I thought I’d bring you some real food.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Guess I fell asleep. But I made you soup, and pie if you’re up for it!” He leans over and holds out the two containers.

Finn blinks. “You made me what?”

“Oh, it wasn’t any trouble! I like to cook. Kalr and Esk let me use the kitchen whenever I -”

“No, I mean - what is this?” He leans over to look at the first container. “Is this like - liquid rations?”

“You - you’ve never had soup before?”

Finn laughs. “Stormtroopers get ration blocks, man. I mean, I assume this is food, because it smells really good, but -”

“You’ve only had ration blocks?”

“Yeah. You guys don’t have them?”

“I mean, we do, but - “ Poe reaches out and puts both hands on Finn’s shoulders. “Finn. I am going to make you so much food, you are never going to eat ration blocks ever again.” Poe is practically vibrating with excitement. “You’ve never had soup - or pie - you’ve never had curry or - or noodles - or doughnuts -”

“Poe -”

“- or - yeah?”

“You’re going to spill the - soup.”

“Oh! Sorry.” Poe steadies the container. “First things first,” He says, with a grin, passing the container and a spoon over to Finn. 

Finn twists the spoon over in his hands and prods at the soup cautiously. “Do I just -?”

“Here -” Poe takes the spoon back and dips it into the soup, holding it out for Finn, who cautiously takes a sip. 

“This is good! I mean, this is really good.”

“Hey, I made it,” Poe says, as Finn takes back the spoon and digs into the soup. “Shouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Poe -” Finn starts as he comes up for air between spoonfuls. “I - thanks. This means a lot.”

“Anytime.” Poe claps him on the shoulder. “No more ration blocks for you, Finn.”


End file.
